


Raging Bull

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never one for roller coasters. For one thing, they were at least a hundred feet high with steep drops and heart-stopping turns. The closest thing you’d ever gotten to a rollercoaster was that indoor ride that felt more like a haunted house than a roller coaster, even with the hairpin turns. You just never had that kind of self-esteem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Bull

You were never one for roller coasters. For one thing, they were at least a hundred feet high with steep drops and heart-stopping turns. The closest thing you’d ever gotten to a rollercoaster was that indoor ride that felt more like a haunted house than a roller coaster, even with the hairpin turns. You just never had that kind of self-esteem.

But the day you went to the nearby Six Flags was the day you’d never forget. You went with a few friends, Aradia and Equius. Equius wanted to stay on the gentler rides while Aradia was dragging you to go with her on the giant roller coasters. You chickened out the first few times and waited for them to finish with their rides. You sighed, flinching at the screams of people riding the rides around you. Your phone vibrated and you read the message from Aradia. Seemed she was going to ride the same ride again, leaving you with Equius. Great. Immediately after, your phone vibrated again and it’s… Equius saying the same thing.

“Ugh, great.” You decided to wander around for a while. Eventually, you ended up watching this one ride. It was a roller coaster and just looking at that first drop made your stomach drop. You watched it for a while and started wondering what it’d be like to ride it. After all, there weren’t any loops and it didn’t look like it went upside down at all. You were at the park on one of its slow days and the line didn’t look too long. Well, maybe you could be brave this one time.

About 30 minutes later and you’d lost your nerve, but there were so many people pressed into you you couldn’t possibly escape. Oh god, you were going to have a heart attack. You were going to die. You were definitely going to die and oh no, you were piling into the train and your bravery flew right out of the window. You ended up sitting next to this thin, lanky guy with long arms and a smile as big and bright as the sun. You sat near the back, praying that your heart wouldn’t leap out of your chest in fright.

“Hey, brother, you all up and look like a ghost. You alright?” You nodded stiffly. He wrapped a long arm around your shoulders and around the harness holding you in place. “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it none. I’ve been on this motherfucking ride thousands of times! You’ll all up and be fine, my invertebrother.”

“Um, I don’t, think I will. I’ve never, been on one, a roller coaster, I mean.”

“Never?” He looked taken aback. The ride jerked forward and you pressed back in your seat. He removed his arm and lifted both in the air.

“Uh, what are you, doing?”

“Called the Raging Bull Challenge, brother. Keep your arms up for the entire ride, don’t put’em down once. Always do this. Lots of fun, brother.” You kept your arms tight near your body, bracing as the train began its climb. “Hope you enjoy the ride brother. This is one of the tame ones.”

“Tame…?” Your voice shook in terror and the guy honks, of all things. You saw the front car cresting the peak and your heart tightened in anxiety. The guy lifts one of your arm, his hand gripping yours tightly.

“Come on, brother. I got you.” You barely got a word out before your car crested the peak. You got one glimpse of the front car diving straight down and then you were hurtling to the ground. You screamed once and then dissolved into a mantra of ‘oh shit’s.

A few seconds later and the train jerked to a stop. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh—

HONK!

The guy next to you dropped his arms, still holding on to your hand and laughed.

“Oh that thrill never gets old. You alright brother? Still holding on?” You nodded, shaking and he frowned worriedly. “Brother, are you—“ You burst out into laughter, nervous and paled all over and he laughed with you. You were still laughing when the train finally pulled into the station. You only stopped laughing when the guy had to help you out of the car because your legs had turned to jelly. He honked again and led you down through the exit.

“Damn brother, you were funny with your little shits all through the ride. If you’re not too shaky, you wanna join me on another ride? The name’s Gamzee, by the way.”

“Tavros.”

You were never one for roller coasters, but the day you met Gamzee was the day when all that changed.


End file.
